


Lui fa l'amore

by AkaneMikael



Series: Odi et amo [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Noel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'I testi mi escono pensando a lui, scrivo canzoni su misura per lui e la cosa è strana, di solito si scrive per le donne, per una famiglia, per gli altri, per le cose. Io scrivo per lui. Pensando a lui.'Gli Oasis sono lanciati e Noel fa le canzoni per Liam che quando canta sembra fare l'amore e turba un sacco Noel che si rende conto non dovrebbe eccitarsi guardandolo, ma succede. E non succede solo quello. Perché ci sono volte in cui Noel non vuole ammazzare Liam, ma vuole fargli altre cose.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Odi et amo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930
Kudos: 5





	Lui fa l'amore

**Author's Note:**

> la seconda fic della serie ‘Odi et amo’ su Liam e Noel, è dal pov di quest’ultimo. I fratelli sono lanciati nella loro carriera e stanno avendo successo. Il fare musica ad alti livelli li aiuta a scoprirsi, sopportarsi e anche a piacersi in certi casi. Per Noel il sentimento è sempre più confuso e potente al punto che di nuovo perde il controllo, ma questa volta non per fare una scenata. Le cose iniziano a scaldarsi, ricordo a tutti che siamo in una serie sull’incesto. Noel nella realtà chiama Liam ‘Our Kid’ ma in italiano l’ho tradotto ‘ragazzino’ che è la parola più vicina al senso originale. Ho scelto un pezzo di Lyla perché è più o meno risaputo che Noel ha scritto quella canzone per Liam, che Lyla in realtà è lui. Sono felice che la mia precedente fic sia piaciuta, spero sia così anche con questa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# LUI FA L’AMORE

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers7.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers11.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers30.gif)

"Hey Lyla!  
Le stelle stanno per cadere  
Allora, cosa ne dici, Lyla?  
Il mondo intorno a noi mi fa sentire così piccolo, Lyla!  
Se non riesci a sentirmi chiama così non posso parlare, Lyla!  
Il cielo ti aiuti a catturarmi se cado!  
Lei è la regina di tutto quello che ho visto  
E ogni canzone e città vicina e lontana  
Il cielo aiuti la mia mademoiselle  
Lei suona il campanello cosicché tutto il mondo ascolti"

[\- Lyla -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQZQ5MHehes)

Non è che ad un certo punto inizia a piacermi.  
È che lui fa l’amore col microfono quando canta.  
Quel maledetto canta come un dio. Il dio del sesso e dell’amore.   
Il suo timbro è graffiante e il tono è irriverente come lui, ma ha questo modo nel complesso di cantare che lo rende così meraviglioso quando lo fa.  
Così impossibile da non adorare.  
Sarà che è bello e sa di esserlo e si atteggia, anzi non è che si atteggia, è provocante.   
Poi lo metti davanti ad un microfono ed è un quadro pazzesco.  
Quel che mi disturba di più è che non so se sia così pornografico perché gli piace quel che canta e nella fattispecie sono canzoni tutte mie, oppure se è così sempre a prescindere.  
Gli piacerà ciò che canta?  
Gli piacerà cantare?  
Mio fratello Liam è un mistero per me, sinceramente. Non l’ho mai capito e non me ne frega, però io ormai quando scrivo canzoni, le faccio pensando a lui. A come le farà, come le renderà. A come starà davanti a quel microfono mentre le canterà.   
I testi mi escono pensando a lui, scrivo canzoni su misura per lui e la cosa è strana, di solito si scrive per le donne, per una famiglia, per gli altri, per le cose. Io scrivo per lui. Pensando a lui.  
E lui dannazione le fa sempre esattamente come le immaginavo. Non mi delude mai.   
Non so come sia possibile, ma poco dopo che ci buttiamo in questo progetto che mi terrorizzava, capisco che è la cosa migliore che avessi potuto fare.   
Non posso sinceramente dire che Liam ad un certo punto mi piace, ma quel sentimento forte che provavo prima, ora è contrastante.   
Passo momenti a volergli ficcare la testa nel cesso e tirare l’acqua ed altri a volermelo fare.  
Perché lo trovo così dannatamente sexy davanti al microfono?  
Forse perché canta le mie canzoni così bene e così perfetto. È caldo, è seducente, non se ne rende conto.  
Anche quando la canzone è romantica o piena di angoscia o rabbia, lui ha comunque una modalità di fondo che è sexy.   
E non capisco se solo io lo vedo così o se lo è realmente. Tutti sono entusiasti di lui, ci hanno fatto un grosso contratto discografico, il pubblico ci dà conferme, piacciamo, lui piace. È fatto per stare sul palco a scoparsi il microfono con la bocca. Lui e la sua posa così assurda.  
La prima volta che l’ho visto cantare sono scoppiato a ridere, poi l’ho sentito.  
Può mettersi piegato in avanti con le mani dietro la schiena quanto vuole, col microfono in alto rispetto a lui e la testa piegata. Ma se canta così va benissimo.   
Non so, ha questo modo di fare sul palco che spacca. Io non so se sarei capace così. So cantare, so suonare, so stare sul palco, ma lui... lui sembra nato lì per quello. Tutti lo acclamano e piace sempre più e lui è perfetto. Si nutre del piacere degli altri.   
Però io credo di eccitarmi perché canta le mie canzoni. E le canta come nemmeno osavo sperare.   
Comunque il punto è che mi eccito quando canta e per fortuna si usano vestiti larghi e cadenti e non si nota QUANTO mi eccito.   
Non è normale e lo so, per niente, però è così e credo che ci sia una ragione. Come dicevo, canta troppo bene le mie canzoni e lo fa in quel modo fottutamente caldo e provocante.   
Dopo che lo guardo, magari nelle prove, e mi eccito, devo correre a bere o fumare, qualsiasi cosa pur di stordirmi e dimenticare che ho appena avuto un’erezione mentre guardavo mio fratello cantare.  
Nei live è diverso, non è che posso farlo appena mi viene, devo rimanere lì, così almeno cerco di non guardarlo e mi concentro sulla chitarra e la gente.  
Funziona.   
Finché non scendo e lui mi si struscia e si appiccica in cerca di approvazione. Come se gliene fregasse qualcosa di ciò che penso.   
Anzi, come se non sapesse che è perfetto. Lo sa benissimo ma gli piace che glielo dica.  
Poi c’è sempre festa, casino, gente, alcool, fumo e dio solo sa cosa.  
E tutto si mescola e diventa un caos.  
È così che ha iniziato a baciarmi e abbracciarmi, nelle feste, nel casino, per l’entusiasmo di quanto fatto o preso. Ed io pure. Perché dopo che ha iniziato lui è piaciuto anche a me, non è la fine del mondo mollarsi qualche bacetto sulla guancia. È divertente, piace a tutti e anche a noi.  
A volte riesco a pensare che ci siamo fatti la guerra per niente, forse non ci conoscevamo abbastanza. O meglio... forse non avevo trovato qualcosa che mi piacesse. E devo ammettere che il Liam cantante mi piace eccome.   
Così iniziamo a funzionare e interagire bene.  
Spesso ci divertiamo insieme, ma non credo che siamo mai troppo in noi. Non siamo mai lucidi al cento percento.   
Quando lo siamo litighiamo. Per cazzate, ma litighiamo. E poi per noi niente è mai una cazzata.   
Ma per andare d’accordo pare che dobbiamo essere costantemente alti di qualcosa.   
Non so se sia il suo sistema di sopportarmi, ma a questo punto non avrebbe dovuto fare di tutto per diventare il mio cazzo di cantante. Ora che lo è, che si prenda le responsabilità.  
Stiamo andando bene e devo ammettere che non avrei mai trovato un cantante migliore, io non lo sarei mai potuto essere, non così. Mi brucia. Ma è vero.   
È che poi con Liam quando lo guardi negli occhi è già troppo tardi... è come se ti risucchiasse e da quando fa questa vita da rockstar è molto più accentuato. Sembra che si stia perdendo, io me ne rendo conto ma non riesco ad impedirlo perché mi sto perdendo con lui e non capisco se mi sto perdendo per lui e con lui oppure per conto mio.   
Ma quando guardi il ragazzino negli occhi, è finita per te. Il suo sguardo non lo dimentichi, ti scava dentro ed io ormai ho un cratere dentro di me.   
Non so come ci sia riuscito. 

\- Dove diavolo è quello stronzo? - Tuono come se dovessi far cadere il teatro. Mi guardano tutti senza sapere dove sia Liam, infatti si chiedevano la stessa cosa.   
\- Dobbiamo fare le prove, lo sa, cazzo... - Così dicendo mi alzo e vado a cercarlo con foga e mentre lo cerco mi sale il nervoso.  
Non ha mai voglia di fare un cazzo. Ha voluto lui fare il cantante, ci sono dei doveri.  
Dobbiamo fare le prove per il concerto, non basta il sound check dei tecnici. Lo sa, facciamo così.   
Dopo poco lo trovo nei camerini, non era difficile trovarlo. È steso e dorme.   
Ora il nervoso è alle stelle.   
\- LIAM! - Grido svegliandolo di soprassalto. Lui mi guarda torvo.   
\- CHE CAZZO NOEL! - Ringhia lui tutto rintronato.   
\- Dobbiamo provare, muoviti! Ma ti sembra il momento di dormire? - Liam alza gli occhi al cielo e si ributta giù sbuffando. Io mi fermo e lo fisso. - Liam? - Chiedo marcando il nervoso. Lui si volta di spalle.   
\- Ho sonno, non sto bene, devo dormire o farò schifo domani. Lasciami in pace, cazzo, tanto non ho bisogno di provare! - E così sembra non ammettere repliche. Ma io guardo il tavolino e lo ribalto.   
\- TU ORA VAI DI LÀ E PROVI PERCHÉ LO SO BENE CHE STAI ALLA GRANDE E NON HAI SOLO VOGLIA! SARAI IN CRISI D’ASTINENZA! -   
Liam però prende il cuscino da sotto la testa e me lo tira, io lo prendo e glielo tiro di riflesso.   
\- SE TU SEI UN INCAPACE CHE HA BISOGNO DI PROVARE OGNI FOTTUTO SECONDO, IO NON SONO COSÌ! -   
Risponde gridando. Col cazzo che sta male. Torno a dare un calcio al tavolino e me ne vado sbattendo la porta. Cazzo mi fa sempre perdere il controllo, sempre!   
Ci sono momenti in cui mi piace, ma poi lo ucciderei, davvero!   
Vado a calmarmi prima di fare davvero una strage ed ho voglia di farmi anche io, cazzo. In questi momenti ho bisogno di tirare. Tirare qualcosa che mi rilassa.   
Esco fuori nel freddo polare di questa città del cazzo e il vento mi schiaffeggia, sono senza giacca, mi verrà un colpo ma non me ne fotte. Fumo una sigaretta in cinque secondi da tanto che sono incazzato. Non è giusto. Non dovevo coinvolgermi in questa cosa.   
Non avremmo mai dovuto metterci insieme a fare musica, mai! Anche se è lui quello bravo a cantare.   
Che cazzo.   
Scuoto la testa e torno dentro sbattendo tutte le porte che trovo, intirizzito dal freddo percorro i corridoi e poi torno in sala, sul palco in allestimento dove... dove i ragazzi stanno già provando senza di me.  
Mi blocco e li guardo perplesso e vedo Liam al microfono in quella sua posa da pornostar a cantare. Mi ignorano, io vorrei ucciderlo. Con queste mani. Sempre, ogni secondo.  
Anche quando mi eccita perché canta divinamente, vorrei ucciderlo.  
Ma stavolta come le altre sospiro, mi sgonfio dalla rabbia, prendo la mia chitarra e mi unisco a loro senza dire nulla. Liam ha il cappuccio tirato su ed è tutto spettinato, ha gli occhiali scuri anche se siamo al chiuso, non fa cenni quando mi inserisco, continua solo a cantare ed io devo di nuovo distogliere lo sguardo perché altrimenti è finita. 

La sessione finisce in qualche ora, lui si scola una bottiglia d’acqua mentre io metto giù la chitarra, poi me ne vado in silenzio senza proferire parola su quanto ci siamo detti prima. La posso prendere come delle scuse, conoscendolo non dirà nulla ed è il meglio che potrei avere da lui.   
Ma mentre me ne sto andando per le retrovie lui mi afferra per il braccio, mi tira verso di sé, mi gira e mi stampa un bacio sull’angolo della bocca.   
Qua col suo cappuccio tirato su che ci copre, dietro gli strumenti, lui mi bacia. Non è niente, lo abbiamo fatto altre volte. Appena lo fa tutto torna a posto.   
Fra il nostro amore ed odio. E come sempre quando si innesca quest’altra cosa, io gli circondo il collo col braccio e ricambio il bacio, come lui all’angolo della bocca.   
Un brivido caldo mi attraversa. Non diciamo nulla.   
Quando andiamo dagli altri per andare via di qua che siamo liberi per il resto della giornata fino a domani, ci aspettano nello stesso macchinone che ci tiene tutti. Io e il ragazzino saliamo vicini, poi lui si appoggia al mio braccio, si tira più giù sul viso il cappuccio e si mette gli occhiali e dorme. Non partecipa, ha la luna storta ma pare si sia raddrizzata per me. Che carino. Di solito io riesco a storcergliela ancora di più. Ho questo dono.   
Forse davvero non sta bene.  
Quando parliamo di cosa fare, lui mi dice che vuole stare in albergo a dormire e di solito è uno di quelli che adora andare in giro a bere e fare festa.   
Così lo guardo perplesso da sopra la mia spalla, appoggiato al mio braccio e sorrido dolcemente.  
Fosse sempre così docile la mia vita sarebbe tranquilla.  
Domani diventerò matto a trovarlo prima del concerto, ovviamente. Che ti credi, che mi vada bene come oggi?  
Per questo insisto con le prove del giorno prima, perché con lui non sono mai troppo poche, non sai mai quando l’avrai a disposizione. 

In albergo decido di non andare coi ragazzi né a cena né dopo in locali, loro mi guardano perplesso. Anzi ci guardano perplessi. Io saluto e gli chiudo la porta in faccia infilandomi nella camera del ragazzino. Non dormiamo insieme, figurati, ci potremmo ammazzare. Ma oggi è docile e non sta bene e mi ha fatto il favore di provare, perciò sono io quello che molla un po’.   
Il ragazzino mi guarda col secondo treno, notando che sono entrato con lui.   
\- Che fai? - Chiede mentre si spoglia per farsi una doccia calda. Io alzo le spalle e mi tolgo la giacca gettandomi sul suo letto matrimoniale.   
\- Ordino qualcosa da mangiare, sto morendo di fame! -   
\- Sto bene, potevi andare. Sai che ogni tanto voglio stare solo. - Risponde sorpreso della mia attenzione da fratello maggiore. Perché non l’ho mai avuta.  
Ogni tanto vorrei essere diverso, vorrei che fra noi fosse diverso. Ma non glielo dico. Ci provo solo a farlo andare meglio. Anche se poi torna la voglia di sbattergli la testa contro un muro.   
Adesso però no. Lui si spoglia mentre entra in bagno ed io non so nemmeno cosa ordinargli, così gli prendo qualcosa a caso a seconda dei miei gusti e per fortuna è un servizio in camera veloce.   
Liam esce in accappatoio, umidiccio e caldo, i capelli lunghi intorno al viso bagnati e spettinati che gli donano, mi lecco le labbra e salto su quando bussano. Per fortuna.   
Ritiro il vassoio e ringrazio, poi vado sul letto dove lui si è steso già sotto il piumino. Lo guardo.   
\- Dovresti asciugarti bene e metterti un pigiama. - Lui non risponde, io mi infilo sotto il piumino come lui e metto il vassoio di cibo per due fra di noi. Liam però non fa cenno di mangiare, si stende meglio, si mette sul fianco e torna ad appoggiarsi su di me come prima, solo più comodo.   
Io così mi ritrovo a fargli da cuscino e sorrido senza rendermene conto. Prendo una patatina e gliela infilo in bocca. Lui apre e l’accetta. Così imbocco un po’ me ed un po’ lui, mentre cerco in televisione qualcosa da guardare.   
Non diciamo nulla, è come se non avessimo litigato per l’ennesima volta.   
È come se fosse normale stare nello stesso letto a coccolarsi.  
Ma non lo è.  
Qualche bacio, qualche gioco demenziale dove ci facciamo i dispetti. Ma non così.   
Metto via il vassoio finito più da me che da lui, poi mi sporgo chiudendo la luce grande ed accendendo quella del comodino, alla penombra di questa e della tv poi lo guardo sempre appoggiato sul mio braccio che gli sfilo e glielo metto intorno scivolando steso anche io per stare più comodo.   
Lui mi si accoccola sopra sul petto e la spalla come un animaletto dolce e tenero e la mia mano sul suo braccio lo carezza lieve. L’accappatoio slacciato per il movimento gli scivola largo sulla spalla, la mia mano decide di infilarsi sotto sulla pelle e lo carezzo così a diretto contatto.   
Il film non lo guardo minimamente ovviamente, non so se dorme o cosa, ma non reagisce, non mi respinge, non dice se sono impazzito e non mi deride. Così continuo mordendomi il labbro, mentre ripenso a come mi fa sentire quando canta. Anche il mio cazzo probabilmente ci ripensa perché reagisco e Liam si gira di più verso di me, sul fianco. Alza la gamba nuda che piega sopra di me, intrecciandosi alla mia. La percepisco nuda così come percepisco che l’accappatoio è quasi del tutto sfilato. Mi abbraccia meglio, mi circonda il torace con un braccio, gira il volto verso il mio collo e mentre la sua mano si infila sotto il mio maglione alla ricerca della mia pelle, la mia è scesa sul suo fianco scoperto, sotto il piumone dove sta assurdamente succedendo di tutto.   
Troppo di tutto.   
E non ci fermiamo.  
Le sue labbra iniziano a baciarmi il collo piano e sommesse facendomi capire che è sveglio eccome.   
Le sue dita sulla mia pancia, sulla mia pelle, come le mie sulla sua. I brividi ci invadono e appoggio la guancia sui suoi capelli ancora umidi, li annuso e carezzo leggermente muovendo la mia testa contro la sua ed il mio cazzo è troppo duro. Se non si ferma non so come va a finire, davvero.   
Perché la sua mano è paurosamente vicina alla cintura dei miei jeans e potrebbe scendere lì e toccare e non so se Liam non lo farebbe. Non lo so più.   
Non l’ho mai capito. È sempre stato imprevedibile, assurdo, impossibile.   
Però so solo che ora che lo sto provando, non voglio che si fermi.   
Dio, non voglio proprio.   
Cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Come può finire se non male ed in modo osceno?   
E Liam non si ferma. Ed io non lo fermo.   
Non fermo la sua mano che scende sotto la cintura larga, sotto i jeans, sotto i boxer comodi. Non fermo mentre arriva alla mia erezione e me la tocca. Me lo prende in mano ed inizia a masturbarmi ed io penso che siamo impazziti e che questo è un segno molto diverso da tutto il resto, ma mentre lo penso, lui alza la testa dal mio collo, cerca la mia bocca e quando la trova continua a riempirmela di piccoli baci.  
Fino a che la apre ed infila la lingua. Ed io gliela prendo, l’accolgo, la succhio nella mia bocca e con la sua mano nel mio cazzo e la sua lingua nella mia bocca, io impazzisco.  
Stiamo poco così, perché vengo subito nella sua mano.   
In silenzio, solo gli ansimi. Poco dopo Liam si scioglie, si stende supino vicino a me, mi prende la mano e me la mette sul suo cazzo. Io gli faccio quello che mi ha fatto lui, accompagnato dalla sua mano che presto toglie. Continuo da solo ancora eccitato e fuori di me per quello che è successo, ma anche Liam viene subito perché era molto eccitato. Si libera nella mia mano con un sospiro erotico che mi fa impazzire. Si torna a girare verso di me e mi bacia ancora.   
Poi si abbassa, torna a girarsi sul fianco come prima e ormai nudo perché nel frattempo si è sfilato l’accappatoio, mi si mette sopra e credo che dorma.   
Mi dorme addosso, nudo, dopo che ci siamo fatti una sega a vicenda ed abbiamo limonato di brutto.  
Così.  
Come se fosse normale. Come se l’avessimo sempre fatto.  
Ma che diavolo è successo?  
Se lui ci dorme su come un angioletto, io non chiudo occhio un istante, shoccato.  
Forse eravamo fatti e non ce ne siamo accorti.

Il mattino mi vede nel mio peggio perché non ho dormito e non so come reagire e cosa fare, così appena Liam si sveglia io sono lì a fissarlo stralunato com’ero stanotte. Lui si stiracchia nudo e sinuoso, poi va in bagno e continua a fare come niente fosse. Così quando torna io sono ancora seduto vestito nel letto e sbotto.   
\- Pensi che ne parleremo? - Lui mi fissa senza capire.   
\- Di cosa? - così mi alzo, mi abbasso i jeans ancora aperti e gli mostro la macchia di sperma incrostato. Lui fa un sorrisino ed alza le spalle. Lo ricorda, solo che non gliene frega un cazzo.  
Eccolo lì Liam. Ecco perché non volevo metterlo nel mio fottutissimo mondo.   
\- Tu dici sul serio che non ne parliamo? -  
\- Ah andiamo, Noel, è solo una sega ed un bacio, cazzo! - Lo guardo sconvolto mentre si veste ed io provo l’istinto di tirargli qualcosa contro.   
\- Siamo fratelli, cazzo! -   
\- Oh che sfiga! - Grugnisce e così io prendo la scarpa che stavo per infilarmi e gliela tiro. Lui la schiva di un istante, la prende e me la rilancia. Se non facciamo così non siamo noi.   
Per poco mi prende, ma lo evito.   
\- Non prendi mai niente sul serio, ecco perché va sempre tutto a puttane con te! Anche questo gruppo andrà a puttane perché non lo prendi sul serio! Tu ti sei messo a cantare perché io amavo la musica! - Liam alza gli occhi al cielo tirandosi su il cappuccio perché i capelli proprio non gli stanno. - Ancora questa storia? Mi sembra sta andando tutto bene! Che te ne frega perché ho iniziato? Potevo tenerti lontano, farlo da solo! -   
\- Sai che avevi bisogno di me per le canzoni! - E così torniamo a litigare sul nostro argomento preferito, dove ci rinfacciamo di tutto, specie su come abbiamo iniziato con gli Oasis. Ma almeno facciamo finta che quello che è successo ieri sera non sia più grave dei nostri enormi problemi fra fratelli.   
Fratelli.   
Siamo fratelli, Noel. Devi ricordartelo.   
Cazzo, che orgasmo quello di stanotte.   
\- VAFFANCULO LIAM! - E poi arriva la mia tipica conclusione con la porta sbattuta.   
A volte penso che abbiamo fatto progressi, che ci piacciamo in certi momenti... e poi lui riesce a rovinare tutto.   
Lui. Ed io no?   
Come siamo bravi ad incasinare tutto.  
Forse perché è più facile fingere di odiarci piuttosto che ammettere che ci amiamo. Perché sappiamo che forse non è un amore normale, il nostro. È un amore che non dovrebbe esserci. E quindi è più facile odiarsi, piuttosto.   
Forse è così.   
In ogni caso è un disastro. 


End file.
